


Not Guilty

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “那又怎样？”斯内普脱口而出，“后悔改变不了任何事，影响不到任何人。你不能指望靠忏悔来令死者复生。有的代价你永远无法偿还。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1\. 小天狼星×斯内普，目前设定无差or互攻，如果之后开车会注明；  
> 2\. 灵魂伴侣AU，设定是只有经过一定的契机灵魂伴侣之间的链接才会完善和显现，因此许多人终身都不会感受到链接的存在。链接构建完成之后，灵魂伴侣可以在一定程度上分享对方的身心感受；  
> 3.时间线为万圣节事件后不久，小天狼星在监狱、斯内普任教，前几更两人应该都不会有直接交流；  
> 4.可能还是要预警一下自毁倾向，不出意外的话结局开放式。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

宽敞美丽的圆形房间，栖在镀金栖枝上的凤凰，装睡的画像，精细的银器，巨大的办公桌以及办公桌对面的校长，尤其是最后一项，构成了西弗勒斯·斯内普此时最不想置身其中的场景之一。

“你知道，庞弗雷可以直接送个信告诉我诊断结果。现在没什么更糟的了。”他阴沉地说，“用不着拿这个占用你的时间，邓不利多。”

“我不这么认为，西弗勒斯。”邓不利多高深莫测地回答。

斯内普不耐烦地敲敲桌面。“所以，结果。”

“我和波皮经过讨论达成了一致意见。”长者说，眼神示意他摆在斯内普面前的那杯饮料，后者于是明白这个陷阱他不跳也得跳，忿忿地抓起杯子一口灌下。

“你的灵魂伴侣出现了。”

如邓不利多所愿，他痛快地喷了校长一桌子，唰地站了起来。

正常流程下一步应该是咆哮，但他还在咳嗽。

“真无礼。”菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克嫌恶地掀起一边的眼皮又盖回去，“阿不思，如果是我在那会儿——”

“感谢你宝贵的意见，菲尼亚斯。”邓不利多和颜悦色地说。

他清理了桌面，又给斯内普弄了一杯饮料，十足耐心地等待曾经的学生现在的下属缓过气。

斯内普没翻白眼，他有形象要维持。

“我没有灵魂伴侣。”他冷冷地说，“我甚至不认为我还有什么灵魂。”

“恕我不能同意。这几个月来你感受到的那些，寒冷、恐惧、幻觉……”

“是因为我病了。”

“我不知道该不该惊讶你竟然宁愿承认这个。”邓不利多的语气随着他说出的每个词加重，斯内普才不会退缩。“鉴于此前你一直隐瞒情况，直到周一晚上在课堂上当众昏倒，把学生们吓得够呛。”

“我还以为他们当场放起了庆祝礼花。”

“也许你比你自己想象中更受世界青睐，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普发出一声尖刻的讥笑，受世界青睐，哈。邓不利多竟敢这么说，他知道发生了什么，他明知——

哦。

“假设你说的是真的，那么我们都知道我那个所谓的‘灵魂伴侣’现在会在哪儿。”斯内普一个音节一个音节地吐出那个词，“阿兹卡班。我感受到的是她或者他身边的摄魂怪。我和一个罪犯，甚至是一个食死徒、杀人犯是灵魂伴侣，这让你担心了，邓不利多？你担心我会掐死你的宝贝学生，改变主意要把我关进监狱了？”

“我确实改变了对一些事物的看法，不过不是关于你的。”邓不利多回答，“我信任你，西弗勒斯。”

“我看不出这是为什么。”

“你正处于痛苦之中。”邓不利多平静地说，“这蒙蔽了你的双眼——”

“我很清楚我正处于什么之中以及这是什么造成的！”斯内普低吼。

“——但你仍拥有未来，西弗勒斯。”老人就像没被打断一样，“某人与你有着相似的灵魂，这是非常稀有和珍贵的一件——”

“某个罪犯！”

“触犯法律并不总是与邪恶等同。”邓不利多说，“并且我也可以说，阿兹卡班内不是所有人都理应落入那样的境地。”

斯内普深深地呼吸，压下本能的反唇相讥，压下——恐惧。他原本已经接受了，在尝试过已知的所有魔药之后，结局已不可避免，因为某种不知名疾病死于寒冷与绝望，他可以接受这个。他并不期待活下去，他甚至都开始不那么在意自己的灵魂伴侣是个罪犯了，从他身体衰弱的速度来看，那人撑不了多少时候，体验到灵魂伴侣死亡的人活不过一年。西弗勒斯·斯内普，逃过牢狱之灾，然后和阿兹卡班里的灵魂伴侣一同死掉。天道好轮回，哈。

“你查过了。”他重新摆出自己最标准的嘲讽脸，“这就是你这一个星期在干的事？我都不知道当校长这么闲。”

“你会惊讶的。”邓不利多十指指尖相触，又一个大新闻在其间酝酿。

斯内普感到自己的呼吸即将再次脱离控制，他只为一个理由存活，这点无法——绝不能——被改变，如果邓不利多打算——

“你似乎默认了自己的灵魂伴侣可以是任何性别。”邓不利多突然说。

“我，没有，灵魂伴侣。所以去他的性别。”斯内普暴躁地说，然后停顿一下，眯起眼，“那会给你带来困扰？公正、无私、光芒四射的阿不思·邓不利多，对同性恋过敏，谁能想到呢？”

“哦，我很确定自己不适合以上任何一个形容词。”邓不利多随和地说，“但要说那对我来说是个问题，我就真是个伪君子了。”

斯内普张了张嘴，一部分的他仍然怒火中烧，但他不确定自己刚才是不是听到邓不利多对他出柜了。

然后，当然，这老家伙猝不及防地把话题带了回来。

“那些症状，”邓不利多说，“它们是十一月左右开始的，对吗？”

他是想说万圣节后。“我跟庞弗雷都说过了。”

“那么我们可以假定，在此前不久的某个时间点，你们之间的链接得到完善，进而显现出来。”

“省省吧。”他的语气没法更生硬了，“所有食死徒都在那天失去了自己的主人。”

“仅仅是由于‘失去’？我不这么认为。”邓不利多说，“能带来灵魂层面的改变，在两个灵魂之间建立链接的，会是更独特也更丰富和强烈的东西。综合我们所掌握的情况，甚至很可能有着相同的来源……”

斯内普瞪着邓不利多藏在胡须下的嘴，他在说什么？相同的——

“不。”

“……我和物证办公室的琳蒂聊了几次，她最终承认——”

“不。不。不。”

“——闪回咒测试结果显示，西里斯·布莱克的魔杖并没有发射过那道杀死了十三人的咒语。我想这是克劳奇极力主张跳过审判程序、直接将他送入监狱的一大原因。”

斯内普抓起那个杯子，甩过邓不利多的肩头砸碎在墙上。

貌似沉睡的女校长敏捷地跳进了旁边的画框，躲过飞溅的饮料。画像们炸了锅，七嘴八舌地发出谴责，虽然墙上的咒语早就确保他们什么也沾不到。

“一派胡言！你怎么敢说——你怎么敢——”他双手撑在桌面上，逼近岿然不动的老人，“西里斯·布莱克，告密者，那个叛徒！”

“如果杀了那些人的不是他，那么其他事可能也不是看起来的——”

“还能有谁？！詹姆·波特那个蠢货还会把命交到谁手上？布莱克出卖了波特一家。就像——”他卡在这里，如同被利刃刺穿咽喉，“——就像我。”

“西弗勒斯——”

“够了。”斯内普直起身体，朝门口走去，“我受够这堆荒唐事了，邓不利多。”

邓不利多做了个手势示意画像们安静，但并没有试图阻止他。斯内普打开门，又回过身来。

“你知道如果布莱克真的是我的‘灵魂伴侣’，接下来会发生什么吗？”他任由自己的声音散发露骨的恶意，“我会给我自己制造一场足够缓慢痛苦的死亡，确保他在监狱里断气，在摄魂怪的包围之中。我相信他会因此得到一个吻的。”

门在他身后摔上了。


	2. Chapter 2

又过了一个星期，斯内普再次来到那只丑陋的巨大石兽面前时，它立刻就跳开了。他花了一会儿克制拔出魔杖把那玩意儿炸飞的冲动，走上长长的旋转楼梯，通过闪闪发亮的栎木门，穿过圆形办公室。

邓不利多坐在办公桌对面，不紧不慢地往面前的文件上签下最后一个字母，看着它卷起来消失。

“我正期待你的到访呢，西弗勒斯。”

“你当然会了。”

讽刺归讽刺，斯内普在办公桌的另一面坐了下来，一杯饮料出现在他手边。

“我猜我们都有些想要分享的消息。”邓不利多说，“你先请？”

斯内普没忍住哼了一声，他多少有点期待接下来的话会带来什么效果——既然邓不利多像个要参加毕业舞会的小女生一样热衷于寻找灵魂伴侣这档子事。

“我那个‘灵魂伴侣’，不管你认为是谁，”他格外强调了这句，“他认为自己有罪。”

邓不利多的眉毛都没动一下，“你对此观感如何？”

“什么——你觉得我该观感如何？”斯内普不想承认自己被打了个措手不及，“我的灵魂伴侣认为自己活该烂在大牢里。要我说，现在你可以给自己省点事了。”

“你承认自己有灵魂伴侣了，这是个不错的进步。”邓不利多说，像是在鼓励终于拿到A的后进生继续努力。

“就好像否定阿不思·邓不利多认定的事有什么意义一样。”他没有坐立不安，“那不会改变任何事。任何重要的事。”

邓不利多点了点头。

“实际上，目前来看，我们所掌握的情况并不冲突。”老人说，“首先，布莱克先生承认他近段时间一直有些反常的感受，包括三天前他感觉自己的右臂被严重烧伤，但当时他的身边没有任何热源。我假定你知道这是怎么回事。”

三天前有个蠢孩子课后交作业的时候，他熬出的可能是活力滋补药剂以外任何东西的不明物没等瓶子被放到讲台上就炸了，斯内普不得不施咒阻止周围的所有学生被毁容，代价是一股药剂直接溅到了他胳膊上。他绷紧了下颌。

邓不利多权当他回答了，“在我澄清现状之后，他仍坚称自己有罪——”

“哈！”

“——并强烈要求我尽快找人切断链接。他保证自己会尽全力积极配合。”邓不利多继续说，“如你所说，我认为他打算在阿兹卡班度过余生，认为这是自己所应得。他说他会在切断链接的仪式上当面向‘那位灵魂伴侣’道歉。我没有提到你的名字，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普很想再说几句精彩的刻薄话，如果邓不利多所指的对象是布莱克以外的任何一个囚犯，他都会那样做。然而那是布莱克，曾对他百般折辱，几乎害死他。莉莉——波特夫妇的死由黑魔王操刀，但他自己的告密和布莱克的背叛是两个必不可少的环节，缺失了任何一个，波特夫妇现在都还会活着。如果邓不利多真的找人切断链接，他不知道自己是否会配合，既然他能有机会——

“你见过多少认为自己罪有应得的人？”邓不利多问。

“去探望任何一个骄傲的纯血统食死徒。”斯内普辛辣地说，“他们能给你背出长达一英里的忏悔词。”

“为了换取减刑，是的。”邓不利多说，“但他们的忏悔在多大程度上是出于真正后悔自己的作为，而非为没能逃脱惩罚而懊恼？你觉得你也能从他们那里感受到发自灵魂的悔罪吗？”

“我宁可什么都感受不到，万分感谢。”斯内普咬着牙。

“是人内心中好的部分使人被自己的罪恶所折磨。”邓不利多说，“很遗憾，从我的经验来看，真正的邪恶之徒从不认为自己错了——无论他们因此付出多大的代价。他们仅仅责怪自己的失误。”

“那又怎样？”他脱口而出，“后悔改变不了任何事，影响不到任何人。你不能指望靠忏悔来令死者复生。有的代价你永远无法偿还。”

犀利的蓝眼睛深深地看进他眼里。

“是的。”老人说，“但这不代表它全无意义。”

斯内普开始感到这场对话令人无法忍受了。

“你下一步打算做什么？”

“这该由你来决定。”邓不利多说，“我会去联系能够切断链接的人。然后你可以选择就此结束这一切——我必须提醒你，这会对灵魂造成创伤——或者，如果你想了解更多——”

“我不想。”斯内普立刻说，他永远不想了解关于布莱克的任何事，除非那有助于干掉他。

尤其是现在。既然已经有证据表明布莱克不曾犯下他最大的一桩罪行，邓不利多一定会追查到底。除了杀死包括彼得·佩迪鲁在内的十三人之外，布莱克能够被指控的罪行就只有向黑魔王告密，间接造成波特夫妇死亡。保密人的身份也许会加重刑罚，但无论如何不可能达到当下的程度。十五年，最多二十年，对于那些认为布莱克毕竟没有亲手杀人的旁观者来说，这样的处罚就够了。

没错，他调阅了布莱克的卷宗，这不代表什么。斯内普有自知之明，他这样的人眼下正在霍格沃茨任教，享受着和平自由的生活和丰厚的薪资，他没有资格对这件事发表任何评论。或许他暂时还没打算不惜代价让布莱克永无翻身余地，但邓不利多也别想指望他给予任何帮助。

邓不利多点点头，就好像刚才他把自己的脑子对外播放了似的。也许对邓不利多来说所有人的脑子都是对外播放的，还附带公整详细的解读板书。

“我倒想知道，”不知怎的，斯内普并不希望话题在此终结，“如果上周你调查的结果是布莱克的魔杖发射了那道咒语，你会怎么做。”

“我尽可能详细地了解了所有在那之后入狱的囚犯的资料。因为我知道是什么改变了你，西弗勒斯。”邓不利多说得轻描淡写，但他可以想象这背后的工作量，所以没有发作。“布莱克先生是少数几个完全认罪的人之一，而且他的供述非常简短，没有任何多余的信息可供参考。他没有像那少数人一样宣称对伏地魔的忠诚，或者同其他人一样，试图给自己的行为找理由——”

“——或者是因为他知道辩解没有任何用处。”斯内普插话，“这个案子的证据非常充分，有佩迪鲁的手指和整条街的证人——”

“——而那些证人没有一个真正明白发生了什么。不带偏见地说，他们都是麻瓜。”邓不利多说。“只有两个人清楚全部真相，而他们中的一个被宣告死亡，另一个拒绝开口。”

“所以你去查了布莱克的魔杖。”

“我担心自己由于成见造成了误判。”邓不利多说，终于显出一丝疲态，“现在看来，这点已经几乎可以确定了。”

斯内普毫不怀疑西里斯·布莱克是个杀人犯，这个人早在五年级时就尝试过，邓不利多和他一样清楚。但他不想争论这个，他困惑的是邓不利多为什么要如此大费周折，就为了一个荒唐的可能性。灵魂伴侣，如果真如主流观点坚称的由相似的灵魂组成，那么他们中的哪个都不值得费这个心。

“你没指望我在相信这个——这整堆关于‘灵魂伴侣’的破事——之后立马跳上布莱克的床吧？”他皱起眉头，“就算没有……那些事，我和他也不可能共处一室还不想着掐死对方。”

一些久远而沧桑的东西自邓不利多的神色中浮现出来。

“孩子，灵魂伴侣能教给你的第二件事，就是你在灵魂之外，还拥有许多东西。”老人缓慢地说。

“那么第一件呢？”斯内普不由自主地问。

“你从来不如自己想的那般独一无二。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另一项设定是灵魂伴侣之间的链接可以被切断，但这会给双方的灵魂都造成损伤，如果有一方生命垂危，相当于是送ta一程。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有斯莉单箭头

一天结束，斯内普回到他的房间，进门的同时就把外袍扯下来随手一扔，然后倒在床上。他很想就这么躺着，在不得不爬起来面对新一天之前都不再动一根手指头，但另一阵寒冷袭来，他勉强撑起身体，用能够到的所有布料裹住自己。

这没用。斯内普闭紧双眼蜷缩起来，越来越剧烈地发抖。只有守护神能抵御摄魂怪造成的寒冷，即便摄魂怪不在身边的时候也会有用，但他并不认为自己还可以成功召唤它，也不怎么想看见它。

阿兹卡班的摄魂怪在黄昏到黎明之间“进餐”，所以他在这段时间外必须加紧工作，上没完没了的课，批阅名为作业的胡言乱语，不停地怀疑教职只是刑罚的另一种称谓。即便如此白天过得也不如他希望的快。自第一次被无缘由的寒冷袭击以来，他已经把阿兹卡班的作息时间表倒背如流——或者至少是布莱克版本的。

不是每时每刻，大约一两个小时一次，他会有十几分钟时间极其鲜明地感受到链接另一端的投射。布莱克明显相当不受欢迎，而那地方的管理秩序就是坨屎。下午两小时的放风时间总是伴随着拳脚、棍棒和地面的触感，其他时候疼痛也如影随形，他学到的其中一项知识就是折断的肋骨自然愈合需要好几周时间。

更痛的部位是指关节，这代表布莱克的反击，他就没停过，所以斯内普老是要为拿不住羽毛笔或者魔杖烦心。但他仍然很高兴得知发生的事是互殴而非单方面挨揍，程度也许仅次于到目前为止布莱克都设法保住了自己的蛋蛋。不是说斯内普会为布莱克揍扁某人的脸高兴，但那些人实际上同时也在揍他，所以他更倾向于让双方同归于尽。

有人留意过他的反常，斯内普用更多的作业和禁闭终结了学生关于“抽筋”之类的话题，并横眉冷对所有来自同僚的询问直到他们全都闭嘴。他现在比任何时候都更不受欢迎，不过这什么时候是个问题了？

大脑封闭术还算有些帮助，对链接本身没用，但可以让他在后脑勺遇袭时能坚持咽下嘴里的半口汤。

晚上有课的日子是最麻烦的——比如每个像今天这样的操蛋的周一，他得靠药物支撑自己，以免再次在课堂上倒下。身体的持续衰弱导致药剂的作用越来越小，庞弗雷夫人在上次半强迫的检查之后已经对他下了最后通牒，要么他复活节前了结链接这码事，要么她就建议邓不利多赶紧物色下一个魔药教授人选，以免他突然倒毙耽误学生课程进度。他当时心不在焉，大概是说了些“我会尽可能死在假期内”之类，于是她直到离开前脸都呈现出一种有趣的颜色。

不过出于某种身为治疗师的职业道德，她还算友善地给他留下了一句忠告：“你不能就只是在这儿生着闷气拒绝它，这不会有用的。”

所以最后斯内普仍然是更不友善的那个。

关于生闷气的部分他打算直接忽略掉，他不是个哭闹着不肯吃药的脏小孩儿。至于拒绝它就更可笑了，就好像他有的选似的，庞弗雷大概是被溢满城堡的青少年魔法焦躁冲昏了头，才觉得他是自己要让那种溃堤般的痛苦和内疚冲刷他的大脑，更不要说他已经搞清楚了它的来源。他自己的份就够了，谢谢。

当他努力在这堆乱麻中保持生存的时候，把它们丢到他头上那位倒是一直保持着沉默。邓不利多结束他们的第二次对谈后不久给他送了封短信，上面写着能切断链接的人的姓名和住址——他都要被邓不利多找了三个候选人来办这事儿给震惊了，除此之外再无下文。无论是对链接、布莱克的案子他的工作，校长大人都没再发表任何意见，就好像完全把他们的发现忘在了脑后。当然斯内普没指望这种好事真发生在自己身上。

不过也因此他可以说，预约一次假期探监完全是出于个人的独立选择。

他对自己发誓会切断链接，死掉虽然无所谓，但被布莱克害死未免太可悲。在更年少的时候斯内普有过微弱的期盼，也许他和莉莉会在某天发现他们之间的链接，然后他无法说出口的所有东西就会变得显而易见。他想如果莉莉能够直接体会到他对她的感觉，感受他的痛苦与渴望，她就会理解他、原谅他。后来她开始与他最憎恨的人约会，又过了不久詹姆·波特将两人的灵魂伴侣关系嚷得人尽皆知，斯内普就再没对此有过什么期待了。他从来不想要什么灵魂伴侣，他想要的只有莉莉，而现在他很可能是以永远失去莉莉为代价得到了一个链接。就算为了见证这个奇迹般的低劣玩笑，他也得在切断它之前见见自己的链接对象。

他不会用“我的灵魂伴侣”形容布莱克的，永远不会。

此外，或许还有一部分原因是他感到好奇。几个月来他每晚都在梦魇与双重的痛苦中挣扎，寒冷恐惧与翻涌的情感如海啸淹没他的理智。但在被席卷而去的边缘，他总能感觉到一点东西，刚硬而清晰，像没入血肉的匕首将他钉在原处。一开始他仅是在黎明寒意退去时昏睡又被闹钟强迫着苏醒，想着为什么一切还没在昨晚结束；而最近的几个早晨，他睁着眼看天光透入，发现自己在思考那东西是什么。

布莱克不应该还拥有任何东西。他叛逃出家族，又将自己的朋友出卖得一干二净，接着他最后的主子黑魔王也完了。他应该只剩下一条烂在阿兹卡班的命，并且它离结束也为时不远。可能布莱克就像几个死忠和邓不利多一样坚信黑魔王终有一日会再度归来，他仅是为自己出卖波特夫妇导致主子倒台而后悔，无论如何，斯内普要亲自去确认。

就算是为了得到关于他自己的灵魂的参考。

申请寄出后斯内普每天十次考虑将猫头鹰召回，收到阿兹卡班方面的回函后他又每天二十次觉得把它丢进火里更明智。颤抖停止后他要做的第一件事就是给那三个人中的随便哪个写信，以便在探监时完成魂断（Soul Breaking）仪式——这玩意儿居然还有个和布莱克缩写相同的蠢名字。往灵魂上再加一道伤疤而已，那就能成为他最后一次见到布莱克的脸。

起床前的一点睡眠与彻夜折磨相比完全可以忽略不计，斯内普把自己拖起来时想着，这是个坏主意。

接着他又捱过几次昼夜交替，在复活节假期的第一天整理仪容，往壁炉中撒入飞路粉，去往指定的码头。

按魔法部的宣传，阿兹卡班戒备森严，要前往岛屿只能乘船或游泳。不过就斯内普途中观察来看，那地方最大的依仗恐怕只是没人想去。当然，在上百只摄魂怪还恪尽职守的时候，这很可能足够了。离岛屿还有半英里他就能感觉到那深入骨髓的寒意，摄魂怪欢迎新的来客，而斯内普开始怀疑他到底把自己扔进了什么境地。

两个面无表情的人类看守走过来，直接开始搜他的身，动作非常粗暴。这些人每天在满是摄魂怪与穷凶极恶之徒的领域内工作，刺激他们不会有什么好结果，因而他强忍着没有做出任何多余的反应，任由他们拿走魔杖，把他和其他几个探视者押进狱区，挨个丢在被探视者牢房门口。大部分牢房空着，无人探视的犯人都到不远处的场地上活动去了，摄魂怪已被暂时驱散，但午后的太阳仍无法带来丝毫温暖。

布莱克蜷缩在铁窗边不足一尺的阳光中，头发蓬乱，面颊凹陷，瘦削出了骨头。但当他抬头认出探视者，斯内普立刻感到惊讶和同等的蔑视与怒火在脑内蔓延，瞬间与他自己的不分彼此。

这绝对是个坏主意。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章剧情简介：他们谈崩了。

布莱克第一时间站了起来，他尽可能摇晃得不那么明显，并努力不在面前的铁窗借力。要不是脑内燃烧的憎恶太过强烈，斯内普可能会嘲笑这种无谓的假装。对于某些人来说，唯独在憎恨的人面前，架子是死也不会倒的。

他以前所未有的耐心等待布莱克稳住自己，准备好开口。此前他在脑中反复模拟过与布莱克见面的情形，直至基本确定自己能在无人干涉的前提下完成一场基本文明的交流，但事实证明要迎接直击灵魂的冲击，任何准备都是无用功。至于该说些什么来进入正题，他更早之前就已承认自己缺少找到与布莱克的共同话题的想象力。

布莱克死死盯住他，他几乎没有留意自己大脑和对方眼睛之外的部分。斯内普摸了个空，才意识到本能已经驱使自己去拿武器了，也许今天他们能不无伤亡结束对话的唯一原因是铁窗足够结实。

这个人出卖了莉莉。他将这部分塞回盒子里关好，如果要他带着这个念头跟布莱克说话，那么铁窗也不可能阻止他。

然后那个囚徒突然移动了，左手抓住自己右手，将小指使劲向后一掰。他还没蠢到毁掉自己在囚牢中唯一的武器，这只是要制造足够的疼痛。斯内普尚未收回的手无可避免地抽搐了一下。

是布莱克先开的口。

“卧槽。”

斯内普不情愿地承认自己对这一简短评价十分赞同。他原本没打算立刻挑明这个事实，实际上如果要他摸着良心说，他大概更情愿直接把对方干掉。可惜守卫收走了他的魔杖。

好在他不必独享这个时刻，布莱克似乎被这个事实打击得忘记了保持自己的态度，取而代之涌进他脑子里的是某种类似无言以对的感受。

“啊，这倒是解释了我为什么每天都感觉有人在往我脑子里塞屎。”布莱克的嗓音听起来像相互刮擦的砂砾，“……我早上还打了次飞机。”

为什么他没有想办法多带一根魔杖？

“闭嘴。”斯内普确信自己在头脑和语气中都注入了足够的杀意，布莱克，显而易见地，不为所动。

“所以，我给鼻涕精来了次手活儿。知道这点真好。”他干巴巴地说，“怪不得邓不利多躲躲闪闪的。现在我要终身不举了。”

“就好像那有什么区别似的。”

斯内普对天发誓他只是没能刹住自己的嘴，他对布莱克性功能的任何一个方面都不感兴趣。

布莱克的目光闪动了一下，似乎终于再次完全记起了自己和面前人是谁。傲慢和轻蔑自那双深陷的灰眼睛里浮现，使他终于与斯内普印象中的那个人重合了起来，斯内普发现自己想到的第一件事是他还活着。过去数年间如此多的人死去，男人和女人，老人和孩子，他所爱的和他所恨的，他熟悉的和他没听说过的。斯内普记起他的世界天翻地覆，触目皆是陌生和苍白；如果布莱克没有活着，那这个名字就什么也不是。

“我听说你现在成了‘斯内普教授’。”布莱克卷曲嘴唇，以从前总能令他失控的那种方式微笑，“你在这儿的老伙计们挺惦记你的。”

“我相信他们是这样。”斯内普平稳地说。

疑惑短暂地滑过那张蜡黄的面孔，接着愤怒自链接另一端退去，变成了一个冰冷的空洞，就像那具干枯的躯体中住着一个摄魂怪。随情绪而来的斗志也消散了，他再度面无表情，眼睛重又成了闭合的百叶窗。

“怎么，切断链接的预约排得太满？”

布莱克说得漠然，这份事不关己发自内心。链接已经不再关系到任何他可能会在乎其死活的人了，至于斯内普当然会切断链接来保住自己的命，这又不关他的事。斯内普几乎要因自己迅速的总结笑出来。

“我有些事还没弄明白。”他回答。

“你可以从我这里搞到一句话。”布莱克说，“去你妈的（Go fuck yourself）。”

接着他又用那种仿佛面前人仅有三岁智力的口气补充，“请，不要照字面含义理解。”

斯内普简直不能相信自己这么快又被布莱克拖进只想杀了他的状态。十分钟内他们的对话就第二次变成了学生时期的重演，链接的效果正在减弱，但显然他们之间的仇恨在所有事之前早已根深蒂固。这次探视纯属多余，布莱克无药可救，他自己也一样。他们是两条带毒的衔尾蛇，不断重复着毁灭，所以偏偏是他和布莱克被一道该死的链接绑在一块。

“想知道自己还有没有救，滚去找邓不利多。”布莱克突然说，“他既然都肯给你教职，不会介意你在他怀里哭一场。”

“那你呢？”斯内普从后槽牙之间挤出一句，“你是因为打不开栏杆才没这么干吗？”

“为什么不问问你自己呢？”布莱克皮笑肉不笑，“我亲爱的灵魂伴侣。”

他受够了。

斯内普说：“我要知道保密人的事。”

铁窗里的男人凝固了。

“去问邓不利多，顺便把那句话带给他。”几秒钟后布莱克说，转身走向光秃秃的铁床，“滚吧。”

“怎么，西里斯·布莱克不敢面对自己干的事了？”斯内普知道自己听起来不管不顾，让目的见鬼去吧，“波特和布莱克，一对好兄弟，猜猜他看到黑魔王出现在家门口的时候是什么表情？你出卖他们却换来黑魔王的死，这令你无法忍受？”

布莱克像被咒语击中一样摇晃了一下，他猛地回身。

“你倒是很了解嘛。”仿佛一头凶猛困兽发出的咆哮，“站在阳光下发表高见，你又是出卖什么换来了这个？我猜猜，不会是你的忠心吧？毕竟现在伏地魔可没法站出来证明那玩意儿一钱不值。你从来不会梦见被你害死的那些人，是不是？当个叛徒就能抖得一身干净，真方便，怪不得这世上懦夫多得要命。”

斯内普双手猛击在窗上，它发出一阵巨响，布莱克停了一瞬。

“我，杀了，詹姆和莉莉。而且只要有机会，我还要再去杀人。满意了吗？”他略微喘息，但相当平静，“至于你，斯内普，我们两个都知道你的位置在这里，在铁栏杆里面，而不是其他任何地方，不是霍格沃茨的讲台上，不是站在一群孩子面前，假装自己不是个怪物。对自己诚实点儿，鼻涕精。”

他说清第一句话时，斯内普便向后退去。他试图阻止自己双手的颤动，但事实上他全身都在抖。布莱克带着一种恶毒的满意观察他的反应，然后从容地在床上躺下，翻了个身，留给他一个穿着囚服的背影。他站在原地盯着它，直到守卫再次催促推搡。

返回的航程进行到一半，斯内普才意识到手指关节正突突地剧痛，可能是他之前在铁窗上伤了骨头，也可能是布莱克正在捶打墙壁。他漠然观察着手上的擦伤，脑中列举能将它们抹去的咒语和药剂，排出一份清单。

对自己诚实点儿，他脑海深处的那个声音说。现在它听起来更像布莱克了。

你早就知道，不是吗？

我该知道的。他回答，我知道了。

夕阳的最后一点余晖落入黑色的海水，寒意将他吞没，摄魂怪回到了它们的岗位。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇为什么又写得这么累……  
> 后续：谈崩完了两人谁也不理谁，硬是撑了十多年，后来小天逃狱了，老斯还不遗余力往回塞（不要


	5. Chapter 5

邓不利多没有批准他的辞呈。

斯内普考虑过直接发一份通知，告诉邓不利多自己假期结束前就走人，要么赶紧找到下一个魔药课教师，要么校长亲自来上课。他会特别乐意把五年级的假期作业移交给邓不利多的——也许后者接下来就会严肃地与魔法部长谈论O.W.Ls标准过低的问题了，他显然很需要多找些事来忙。但是如果斯内普做得太过，说不定邓不利多会再次找他谈话，一旦他们讨论起斯内普写在辞呈上的“身体不适”或者其后的更多原因或者仅仅是让布莱克的名字出现在话题之中，场面很快就会变得非常难看。

布莱克不该对他产生这么大的影响。斯内普在一年前就已下定决心，他将反抗黑魔王，弥补自己的过错，为此他可以付出任何代价。后来事情发展至无可挽回的地步，邓不利多提出了新的要求，要他留在学校，将来保护莉莉的儿子。实际上他们之间的合约在邓不利多没有能够保住莉莉的时刻就结束了，可是斯内普像抓住救命稻草一样接受了这个新目标，因为什么都比独自面对一个没有了——是他害死了——莉莉的世界要好。但无论如何，他作出了决定，这比一切都重要，包括他一钱不值的生命和灵魂。布莱克仅仅是另一个凶手而已。

然而当他闭上眼，布莱克在黑暗中望着他，蜡黄的脸孔如同附在骷髅上的面具，灰眼睛平静至极又疯狂至极，镜子般映出他的影像。这个男人说自己杀了詹姆和莉莉时斯内普知道那是真话，并且他的杀戮还将继续，他对此毫无疑虑。斯内普想不到还有谁比这样的人更应该待在阿兹卡班，而这个人拥有和他相似的灵魂。

我们两个都知道你的位置在这里，布莱克对他说。斯内普想回答这不重要，重要的是哈利·波特，是莉莉的儿子的安全。但就他所知有相应能力的食死徒都已落网，黑魔王归来的希望渺茫，会威胁到那孩子的情况或许永远不会出现。没有什么比这更自私的了：比起邓不利多的预言成为现实，他更惧怕它会落空。在发挥自己的价值之前，西弗勒斯·斯内普仅仅是个逃过了惩罚的罪犯，如果他将终身如此，也许他应当现在就停止。布莱克是个杀人犯，但至少他在自己该在的地方，赎自己的罪过。

他将邓不利多的字条扔进了抽屉深处。基于链接的特性，就算在法律上，灵魂伴侣经过一定的申请程序，也可分担刑期。威森加摩会将分担的刑期确定在两人剩余刑期之和的0.5倍以上0.8倍以下，但当基数是终身监禁时，这都没什么区别。无论如何灵魂伴侣都会共享牢狱生活，其他人提出申请是因为他们不愿切断链接又渴盼伴侣尽快出狱，而斯内普只是需要另一个渠道而已。他都不必真的进去。

夜晚仍充斥着寒冷和绝望，他时常昏沉地沉浸于自己的脑海中，那固定住他——他们两人——的东西成为他意识的唯一焦点，它变得更尖锐也更锋利，几乎带来物理性的疼痛。斯内普不知道自己更想要摧毁还是攀附它，它似乎可以岿然不动直到时间尽头，在听过布莱克的坦白后，他更加痛恨自己为此感到的嫉妒。

但白天，斯内普意识到，布莱克的日子变得越来越和平了。他的肋骨接得不算好，但终于趋向愈合，身上作痛的部分逐渐减少。从他自己的状况来看，这也很可能是因为阿兹卡班榨干了囚犯们的那份活力。

到四月份，原本退休的斯拉格霍恩又回来分担了他的部分工作，因为情况已经恶化到他无法独立完成。看样子邓不利多的确考虑了魔药课教师的后继问题。没人再表露对斯内普的不满，好像一夜之间所有教职工都听说了灵魂伴侣的事，甚至包括住在禁林边棚屋里的鲁伯·海格。等到连学生都开始对他的攻击报以怜悯和理解，斯内普希望罪魁祸首是庞弗雷夫人，因为他现在可能没有足够的力气掐死邓不利多。

麦格作为他曾经的老师试图与他进行一场深谈，她年轻时主动离开了自己的灵魂伴侣，那时麻瓜没有切断链接的办法，而她从未显露自己的女巫身份，他们之间的链接直到那个男人死去都没有解除。她是少数在这种情况下仍能长期存活并拥有了新的幸福的人，斯内普认为这应当归功于她从未放弃或降低追求自我的努力——尽管她也正是因此放弃了与灵魂伴侣共度一生的机会。出于敬意，他听完整个故事才礼貌地拒绝了她希望提供的任何帮助。麦格从来都比他完整得多，她的经验不会起作用的。

斯普劳特夫人找来了大量珍贵的草药以期帮他撑过这关，斯内普发现直接收下能省去不少时间和口舌，于是同理他又接受了弗立维关于如何将切断链接的伤害降到最低的建议，庞弗雷夫人和斯拉格霍恩的更多药物，辛尼斯塔单纯出于慰问送出的太阳系模型和海格的海象皮大衣等等，顺便烧掉了特里劳尼企图在他面前掏出的塔罗牌以及学生留在他办公室里的小卡片。不过他确定那些卡片中有相当一部分是送来诅咒他不得好死的，这听起来要正常得多。

总结一下，他当下同时是囚犯和教师（两者真的有区别吗？），以及一大堆突然从四面八方冒出来的好人倾倒善意的对象，相较而言，斯内普觉得在前方招手的地狱颇具吸引力。

当然，他不是真的要任由布莱克拖死自己，尽管看上去每个人都是这么认为。斯内普很清楚自己个性中的某些倾向，自戕是懦夫的作为，不会改善任何人或事。他没有放弃切断链接的打算，只是推迟一些。他需要思考，链接是他生活中的一个新变化，在今后的或许很多年他的生活都不会再发生变化了。

又过了一段时间，现实继续推进，庞弗雷夫人看向他的神情开始带上悲伤，斯内普则觉察到链接传达的东西发生了细微的波动。于是他意识到自己还在等待。

那是一种迫切，而且是针对性的，与他已熟悉的庞大情感相分离。斯内普对对方主动利用链接多少有些惊讶，他放任它持续了几天，感到它变得更明显并带上了焦躁的意味，才向阿兹卡班预约了另一次探视。

他在周末再次乘上那艘船，此时气温已经转暖，但他穿得比之前更多，现在他时刻都感到寒冷入骨。这一次的旅途要平静许多，斯内普不知道自己该期待什么，上次他们已经把话说开，但布莱克发出了邀请而他仍然好奇。

人类守卫们同上次一样僵硬粗暴，他怀疑摄魂怪早就吻过他们中的某几个。巴蒂·克劳奇拒绝让他们碰自己病入膏肓的妻子，那女人已经无法自主站立，显然这很可能就是她最后一次见到儿子。这场风波导致搜身持续得比预期久许多，直到主管人员前来与克劳奇交涉才得以解决。

漫长的等待过后，斯内普再次被留在了布莱克的牢房门口。那男人坐在铁床边的阴影之中，身体前倾，手肘搁在膝上，看见他时也没有动弹。两人的情绪在链接上碰撞，他熟悉其中相互攻击的部分，又感知到某些复杂的、类似困惑的东西。

随后布莱克先开了口，他压抑着怒火。

“你他妈在打什么主意？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实想想，以老斯当年的年纪，在霍校教职工队伍里根本就是个宝宝嘛……


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情简介：战争进入相持阶段，呈现出犬牙交错的态势。

“这是我要问的问题。”斯内普回答，“是你想要我来的。”

“所以你就当了个听话的乖宝宝？”布莱克嘲讽道。

“需要我提醒你谁才是没法从这里离开的那个吗？”斯内普冷冷地说。

新一波愤怒涌过来，然后布莱克呼出一口气，目光移向牢房的墙壁，又转回来。

“为什么那破玩意儿还在？”

“这让你不舒服了？”

“你在开玩笑吗？”布莱克带着一种戏剧性的厌恶说，“没撞上学生作业的时候，你的脑子都已经够恶心的了。”

“猜猜看，我会多介意给你带来困扰。”斯内普平板地说。

布莱克在阴影里瞪着他。

“要是你想死，自己滚一边去咽气，别扯上我。”

“可惜决定权不在你手里，是不是？”

斯内普心平气和地看着牢房里的男人，后者发出烦躁而挫败的咆哮。他们两个都很清楚，就如前言，现在斯内普是掌握主动权的一方。不管布莱克想达到什么目的，他都得支付对价才行。

“得了，”布莱克又发出一个困兽般的声音，他甩甩头，“你也清楚，对吧？我没有多长时间了，不切断链接的话我死了你也会死。而且再拖下去，你连魂断仪式都撑不过去。”

斯内普感觉自己的眉头不受控制地一跳。

“不好意思，”他提高声调，口吻绝对没有他实际上惊讶，“我可能听错了。你好像在想办法让我活下去。”

“那你该去圣芒戈看看耳朵。”布莱克磨着牙，“我说的是赶紧把这个操蛋的链接切了，然后你爱怎么死怎么死。我他妈不是你的上吊绳。”

“你的意思是，你不想对我的死负有责任。”斯内普开始觉得有趣了，“考虑到你过去干过什么，这是个令人诧异的观点，布莱克。”

有那么一会儿布莱克像是要放弃了，决定就这么让他们两人都死掉完事。但接着他站了起来，大踏步走向铁窗边。这个男人此刻瘦骨嶙峋、衣着褴褛，但当他像这样迎面走来，斯内普仍难以遏制地产生了后退和掏出魔杖的冲动。

“你想听这个？行。”链接另一端像是燃起了火焰，“先说清楚，我不会为我从前干过的任何事道歉。你是个鬼鬼祟祟的白痴，痴迷黑魔法的小疯子，那都是你活该。”

“陈词滥调。”斯内普评价，布莱克哼了一声。

“但现在已经不是那些日子了，无聊的课程和作业，每天最伤脑筋的是怎么能干掉对方还不被关禁闭。”他继续道，“刚打了场仗，很多人死了，大部分都是不该死的，无辜的，白白丢了命。但你活下来了，既然你——邓不利多认为你还有救，那么你接着活下去也没什么大不了的。我受够死人了。”

斯内普哑口无言了几秒。

“这可不像一个接下来还要继续杀人的人说的话。”他说。

“该死的人永远杀不完。”布莱克阴沉地说。

“所以现在到底怎么不同了？”斯内普问，“既然你已经杀了那么多无辜的人，也不打算停手，加上一个前食死徒的命又有什么不同？别告诉我你真的在乎灵魂伴侣之类的狗屁，没听说过阿兹卡班还有助于培养浪漫幻想。”

“哈，没准让你继续活着受折磨更符合我的口味。”

“多感人啊。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“对一个更不可能撑过仪式的人来说。”

“现在是谁在关心别人的命了？”

他们又隔着铁窗瞪了对方一会儿，布莱克猛地一仰头。

“行吧，随便！又不是说我真的会为你哀悼还是怎的，动脑子想想，你死了也不是什么损失。”

“我可以保证我绝不留恋你那可悲的灵魂，布莱克。”斯内普说，“我只问一个问题。”

“我已经回答过了。”布莱克再次僵硬，“你知道我没说谎。”

“你的确认为自己杀了波特夫妇。”斯内普缓慢地说，压抑着这句话在自己身上产生的作用，但他确定布莱克已经感觉到了某些东西。“但是你应该说，你背叛了他们，将他们出卖给伏地魔。你能做到说出这句话吗？”

“所以你敢说他的名字。”布莱克嗤笑，斯内普没有回应。

“这到底关你什么事？”布莱克厉声说，“你恨透了詹姆，我替你杀了他再坐牢，你该开瓶火焰威士忌庆祝。”

斯内普的嘴唇抽搐了一下，“我现在做的事可能使你脱罪，所以你想表达什么？”

“你是个白痴！”布莱克果断地说，“我还背着十三条人命呢，你以为你能改变什么？”

“邓不利多正在处理那方面。”斯内普说，虽然其实他也不知道邓不利多到底在做什么。

“你们都他妈什么毛病？”光是能看到布莱克这张气急败坏的脸，斯内普也觉得来这趟值了，“仗打完了闲成这样？现在霍格沃茨学生变少了？”

“他认为你值得帮助。”斯内普平静地说。

“那他就是老糊涂了。”布莱克转身背对他，“少管闲事你的命还能长点儿，鼻涕精。”

“你觉得那会是我想要的？”斯内普说。

然后他从牢房门口离开了。

“佩迪鲁是怎么从现场逃走的？”下一个周末，他在铁窗前问。

布莱克毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。

“邓不利多两周前在修复后的路面下找到了佩迪鲁魔杖的碎片，排除克劳奇的干扰之后，现在物证办公室终于把它复原了。”邓不利多在告知他事情进展时没有发表任何评价，但斯内普总觉得老人话里有话，“测试结果显示那道咒语是它发出的。佩迪鲁不可能在没有魔杖的情况下幻影移形。”

“说不定是我抢了他的魔杖把他给炸碎了呢。”布莱克口气轻蔑。

“那就只有你知道了。”斯内普说，“光凭两根魔杖不能翻案，但是如果你交代实情——”

“不会有任何区别。”布莱克粗暴地说，“省省吧。”

他盯着光秃秃的墙壁，似乎打定主意要让这成为斯内普能得到的最后一句话。没关系，斯内普带了别的消息。

“波特的儿子被莉莉的麻瓜姐姐收养了。”斯内普说，“他们并不喜欢他。”

布莱克的眼睛很快地往他那边一扫，“……至少他很安全。”

“你是他的教父，这个孩子本该是你的责任。”

“这个孩子本该在父母身边长大！”布莱克缺损的指甲陷入掌心，“他不需要一个罪犯的照顾。”

“他有权知道真相。”

“那有什么用？他们不会回来了。”布莱克的声音崩裂出一丝悲哀，“你得到了第二次机会，斯内普，做点有用的。”

斯内普再次来到阿兹卡班时，岛上狂风呼啸，云层低低地压住海面。他拄着拐杖，无人与他同行。

“我仍然想杀了你。”他说。

布莱克给了他一个尖刻的眼神，囚犯靠坐在墙边，不再浪费精力攻击。他们都没那个力气了。

“但你也说过，现在是另一个范畴的问题了。”斯内普在席卷而过的风中努力站直，“我一直觉得你该为你对我做的事付出代价。但我也犯了错，而我犯的错误——”他闭上眼，“——没有挽回的余地。所以我走了另一条路，想尽可能偿还。”

“你不欠我任何东西。”布莱克终于开口，他听上去像个死人。

“你正在为错误的理由承受刑罚。”斯内普说，“我确定那就是我要阻止的事情之一。”

长时间的沉默。

“彼得是个阿尼玛格斯。”布莱克说，“他能变成老鼠，那天他用那个咒语炸死了那些麻瓜，同时也弄断了自己的手指和魔杖，然后变形从下水道逃走了。”

“他才是保密人，对吗？”斯内普问。

“那重要吗？”布莱克疲惫地抬起眼皮，“你们要怎么从世界上找出一只耗子？时间来不及了。恭喜，斯内普，你成功让自己被我给害死了。”

“你本可以早就说出来的。”新的消息从斯内普体内榨出了一些愤怒。

“你有多少早就可以做的事？”布莱克反问，“你做了多少？”

斯内普无可回答。

“告诉我那只老鼠有什么特征。”他最后说。

他第一时间将线索告诉了邓不利多，他们花了一个下午分析彼得可能的去向，斯内普不打算放弃，但也没抱太多希望。就算他们能从某个角落找到那只老鼠给布莱克翻案，也肯定是布莱克死后的事了。说不定还是他也进了坟墓之后。

六月的一个夜晚，就像来的时候一样突然，寒冷和梦魇消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请大家欣赏表演：死了也比说实话强。  
> 观众老邓：呵。


	7. Chapter 7

斯内普从床上弹起，立即恢复了清醒。他在一个呼吸之间镇定下来，闭上眼集中精神。链接似乎还在，空空地悬着，另一端什么也没有。他试探着传导随便什么情感过去，没有任何回应。几个月来他的身心从没这么轻松过。

他的第一反应是布莱克死了，以他最后一次见到布莱克时对方的状态，这是最符合常理的推测。但排除那些夸张、艺术性的描述，至少所有关于链接的资料都提到过，不管是由于人为切断还是伴侣死亡导致的链接断裂，都伴随着某种鲜明持久的痛苦。可他除了感应消失之外什么都没有感觉到。

也许链接仅仅是快要解除了。这种现象很少但也不算罕见，灵魂伴侣的成立并不能承诺永恒，一场重大变故或仅仅是在生活琐碎中渐行渐远，两人之间的链接也会减弱消失，甚至可能在他们发觉前便预告同行旅途的尽头。如果是因为狱中发生了什么——他没什么可抱怨的，能够不遭受多余的伤害就与布莱克断绝联系，这再理想不过。

但仍有可能，布莱克已经死了。

这个念头再次出现时，斯内普被一阵突如其来的窒息所捕获。

他要死了。他失去了灵魂伴侣。他再也感觉不到自己的灵魂。他又一次独身一人。

他失败了。

斯内普抓过魔杖给邓不利多发送消息，但他怀疑邓不利多能不能明白，毫无理智的恐慌截断了他组织语句的企图。这都无所谓，他必须亲眼确认布莱克的情况，他要见到——

他不假思索地说出了一个他从未想过自己会使用的咒语。

魔法部允许灵魂伴侣分担刑期的另一个原因是，无论如何，链接足够紧密的灵魂伴侣都能立刻去往对方身边。

下一秒，真实的寒冷包围了他。

就像一头扎进漆黑的梦魇，有一瞬间斯内普只是狂乱地摸索着，没拿魔杖的那只手碰到冰冷的铁栏，不顾一切地死死抓住。然后他吸进第一口满是海腥味和腐臭的空气，挣扎着站起身，点亮了魔杖。

他使劲眨眼适应骤然亮起的银光，看到一条体型庞大的黑狗蜷缩在铁床上，朝他的方向抬起头。它瞪大了眼半伸着舌头，显得又呆又蠢。

斯内普愕然与它对望，接着差点大笑出声。他居然都没去想，连彼得·佩迪鲁都是阿尼玛格斯，詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克怎么可能不是？

黑狗迟疑地嗅了嗅空气，似乎在确认他是否真实存在。斯内普飞快地朝外面瞥了一眼，几个摄魂怪感应到新的加入者，悄然滑行到门边。

他说出了自己脑中出现的第一件事。

“我就是那个泄露预言的人。”他的声音盖过周围牢房传来的微弱惨叫，“我偷听了特里劳尼的预言，告诉黑魔王一个七月底出生的男孩会对他造成威胁，所以他才会去追杀波特和隆巴顿夫妇。”

黑狗站了起来。

“是我导致黑魔王杀死了他们。”他说。

接下来的两件事同时发生：布莱克变回了人形，但扑向他的姿态与野兽无异。他变出绳子凌空捆住扑来的男人，令后者重重摔在自己脚边。布莱克扭曲着身体，以他此刻不该有的力量奋力挣扎。

“我居然想让你活下去！”他狺狺地叫，手腕开始渗出血来，“我早该割断自己的喉咙！”

“你是应该！”斯内普一挥魔杖，将他再次摔到地上，“当时我为黑魔王服务！我意识到自己做了什么，然后我竭力去弥补了！我求过黑魔王！接着我去找邓不利多，告诉他只要他保证波特一家的安全，要我做什么都可以！”

“你这个杀人犯！”布莱克朝他啐了口血，“出卖一个孩子讨好你的主子！卑鄙小人！”

“那你呢？你有什么资格评判我？”斯内普把他撞到墙上，同样狂怒地咆哮，“那时你们是我的敌人，但他们信任你！你又做了什么？居然指责我卑鄙，你这告密者！你敢说你不是！”

布莱克急促地喘息，他开口前，斯内普先感到那段链接被点着一样亮了起来。

“我没有告密！”布莱克吼道，“我死也不会背叛他们！”

斯内普晃了晃，几乎丢下魔杖，链接震荡得太过强烈，他感到眩晕。

溃堤一般，布莱克滔滔不绝地说下去，“我说服詹姆在最后一刻把保密人换成彼得，因为我觉得没有人会想到他们会用他，那个软弱蠢笨的东西。所有人都知道我是詹姆最好的朋友，伏地魔只会来追我，这样就能保证他们的安全……”

他的声音飞快地降低，脸上浮现出恐惧，斯内普知道这是为什么：摄魂怪打开了他身后的牢门，从兜帽下发出贪婪的呼哧声。

“啊，”布莱克低声说，“享受我们人生的最后一个吻吧，鼻涕精。”

“还不到时候。”斯内普说，一只腐烂的手搭上他的肩膀。

我很抱歉，莉莉，他默祷。我真的很抱歉。但请帮帮我。这是正确的事。我在做正确的事。

“呼神护卫！”

炫目的银光自他杖尖迸发，斯内普使劲睁开眼，看到银色牝鹿在牢房周围优雅地绕圈跑动，摄魂怪们向后退去，仓皇逃回黑暗之中。然后它轻盈地走向他，微微低下美丽的头颅，像在致意。

斯内普伸出一只颤抖的手，什么也没有碰到，但温暖和宁静包裹着他的指尖，淌进他的血脉。

“卧槽。”布莱克刺耳的声音适时响起，打断了这个时刻。

“妙语如珠啊，作为一条蠢狗。”斯内普说，牝鹿温柔的银色眼睛在他的视线中变得模糊。更多的守护神朝这边赶来，人类守卫们马上要到了。

“你的守护神和詹姆的是一对。”布莱克接着说。

我真该把这家伙丢给摄魂怪。失去意识前，斯内普想。

他在睁开眼前就感觉到了链接的存在。它变得比之前更清晰，仍源源地传导悔恨和悲伤，但不再绝望濒死，而是灼热地搏动着，像一颗不屈不挠的心脏。

很长时间来第一次，斯内普感到一切或许会变好，就像莉莉多年前在树荫下朝他微笑时那样。这个念头刺痛着他的胸腔。

接着庞弗雷闯进病房，他差点跳起来。

“你真的醒了！”那女人捂着胸口嚷道，“西里斯吃巧克力的时候突然说他感觉……多么神奇啊，太甜蜜了！”

斯内普觉得自己的脸抽搐了一下。

“别在意。”他干巴巴地说，“这个马上就会被解决掉。”

对此庞弗雷夫人置若罔闻，她给他做了个检查，给了他好几种补药，然后命令他吃掉足够喂饱一个学院的巧克力。斯内普硬咽下那些甜腻腻的玩意纯粹是因为他此刻四肢无力，比起被校医捏着下巴强塞他宁愿自己吃。

庞弗雷夫人显然对他的合作十分满意，她坐在床头帮他把巧克力敲成小块，一边激动地絮絮叨叨。他颇费了些力气才从那些感叹句中间剔出事情经过。

差不多就在守卫们刚把他和布莱克捆结实的时候，邓不利多赶到了阿兹卡班，然后技巧性地说服监狱主管同意将两人先送去治疗——斯内普十分遗憾自己错过了这部分。紧接着他召开了一场临时庭审，将整个威森加摩从床上拖到魔法部，然后在他们面前打开一个笼子，把里边的老鼠变成了彼得·佩迪鲁。

这老家伙早就把事情安排好了，斯内普回想着邓不利多与他一同猜测佩迪鲁下落时那副若无其事的样子，狠狠地嚼碎了最后一块巧克力。庞弗雷夫人收拾好巧克力包装纸，然后——居然他妈的——在他脸上亲了一口。

“哦，我真是太为你高兴了！”

她哼着歌走出病房，斯内普试图用目光把她的背影烧出两个洞，而那道链接正往他灵魂中灌注幸灾乐祸。

他确信这就是置身地狱的滋味。


	8. 本章完结

在摄魂怪影响下逐渐衰弱的身体，也只能逐渐修养康复，按庞弗雷夫人的意见，他们都得在校医院住上好一阵子。正好期末考试刚结束，斯内普没有半点回去批改试卷的欲望，也懒得跟她争辩。

他床头柜上放着一份不知哪来的预言家日报，布莱克获释的消息被公开了，不过只占据着很小的版面，说不定不把事情闹大也是邓不利多迫使魔法部尽快释放他们的筹码之一。左右无事，他浏览完所有内容，正考虑要不要再睡一会儿，他的第二位访客总算到了。

尽管很可能是从昨天凌晨忙到现在，邓不利多看上去没有丝毫疲态，步履十分轻松。斯内普瞟了一眼他编成麻花辫还绑了个蝴蝶结的长胡子，强忍着没去问他是不是用这副打扮上的法庭。反正就算邓不利多真这么干了，不自在的也不会是他本人。

“我和布莱克先生谈过了。”邓不利多说。

斯内普没有回应。刚才自链接传来的波动已抢先证实了邓不利多所言，而且至少，那对布莱克来说并不是场愉快的谈话。他还没决定要对自己和布莱克之间空前紧密的联系持何种看法，不过更可能的是他根本不需要考虑这个问题。

“他要求立即切断链接。我则建议他先等你们双方的身体都恢复到足以承受仪式的程度。也可以避免仓促的决定。”

“我不觉得那会有什么区别。”斯内普冷淡地说，“他恨透了我。”

“是链接这么告诉你的吗？”

斯内普瞪着他，“智力正常的人都不需要靠链接来得出这个结论。我告诉他了。”

“布莱克先生确实提到过。”邓不利多注视着他，“老实说，我有点惊讶。”

“你还会觉得惊讶，这可真吓到我了。”斯内普嗤鼻，邓不利多对此仅报以平和的微笑，“你什么时候抓到佩迪鲁的？”

“你和布莱克先生的会面前两天。”邓不利多说，“在此之前，我不得不将希望寄托在你能够使布莱克先生袒露真言上。”

“在这之后，要把布莱克弄出来已经不需要他的口供了，你还是等了两天。”斯内普思忖着，“你早就知道布莱克是阿尼玛格斯，他变了形就死不了。摄魂怪影响不到动物。”

链接也一样，你知道这会把我吓个半死。保持尊严起见，斯内普只允许这句话在脑子里停留一小会儿。

“发现我们认定的真相可能有误之后，我第一时间联系了莱姆斯·卢平。”邓不利多说，“他给了我关于布莱克、波特和佩迪鲁先生阿尼马吉形态的详细描述。此后我请了些可靠的人放出关于伏地魔复生和阿兹卡班越狱的小道消息——不得不说，这些日子里此类消息为数相当不少——并留意是否有符合相应特征的动物在周围出没。”

“所以佩迪鲁自投罗网了？”

“消息放出一段时间后，普威特家的小妹妹莫莉留意到三儿子新收养的宠物鼠显得十分不安。卢平先生经过暗中辨认，确定了它的身份。”邓不利多朝他动动眉毛，“莫莉做的甜点真是一绝，有机会你和布莱克先生一定要去尝尝。”

“我无意毁掉她的房子。”斯内普生硬地说。

“让我们各自保留意见、静待发展吧。”邓不利多说。

“但关于这件事我必须向你道歉，西弗勒斯。”他又继续道，“条件允许的情况下，我希望能给你和布莱克先生尽可能多的时间。这也导致你们遭受了更多的折磨。”

斯内普扯了下嘴角，“那已经持续好几个月了，我不觉得多两天有什么区别。”

“哦，布莱克先生也是这么说的。”邓不利多答道。他绝对是故意的。“不过我向你保证，在拖延可能造成无法挽回的后果的情况下，我不会放任它发生。”

“也就是说你对我们的监控比我之前以为的还要紧密。”斯内普希望自己听上去足够生气，“对此我可真是欣慰万分。”

“我想，‘欣慰万分’很适合用来总结我此刻的心情。”

老人把话说得太诚恳，导致就连斯内普也没办法再生更多气。

“我记得你并不是灵魂伴侣的忠实信徒。”他说。

“我认为拥有灵魂伴侣是一份天赐的礼物。”邓不利多说，“至于它到底会成为祝福还是诅咒，最终要取决于你。我是说，你们两人。”

不等斯内普从中品味出更多含义，校长便走出了病房，于是斯内普躺回床上，放空思绪。链接已隐伏回灵魂深处，仍平稳地搏动着，他伴着那微弱但坚定的回响入眠。

晚些时候被一阵剧烈波动惊醒时，他着实感到链接有点烦人了。感觉上并不是什么糟糕的突发状况，更像是布莱克迎来了一个期待已久却还没想好如何面对的不速之客，所以斯内普只是打了个哈欠。那两人谈完之前他都不太可能再睡着，不过反正也快到下一次吃药的时间了。

几分钟后有人敲响了房门，斯内普在发现来者不是庞弗雷夫人时皱起眉头。校医处置过一座挤满自我控制力低下的少年男女巫师的城堡中可能发生的所有种类的意外，在她面前掩饰的企图才会变成丑态，但被莱姆斯·卢平看到他躺在床上睡眼惺忪病号服皱成一团可就有点越界了。

卢平显然也意识到了这点，他停了一下，意识到退出去会更尴尬之后才进入房间，带上了门。斯内普只得坐了起来。他对卢平的恨意不像对波特和布莱克那么尖锐，但与他们中的任何一个独处一室都会令他如芒在背。更不要说他很清楚面前的是个狼人。

布莱克显然也感觉到了，传来一阵类似警告的情绪，天知道他怎么会把链接用得这么熟练。斯内普扔了点不屑回去，布莱克以为他会做什么，跳起来咬卢平一口？

“我，呃，听西里斯说了。”卢平说，斯内普费了好大劲才没有紧绷起来，“多亏你他才能从里面出来。”

“抓住佩迪鲁的是邓不利多。”斯内普说，希望能用态度将对方击退。但卢平虽然显得更局促，却没有退缩的意思。

“不止是那样。西里斯当时……状态不好，他太自责了。他告诉了我你是他的……”卢平小心地看了一眼他的表情，把那个词给咽了回去，“他告诉我你多努力帮助他走出来。你本可以一开始就切断链接的。”

“我只是在救我自己的命。”斯内普僵硬地说。

“你救了我最好的朋友之一。”卢平说，“谢谢你。”

斯内普确定自己两周内都不想再接收到任何诚恳，他快过敏了。

事与愿违，接下来的半个月，比他希望的要多得多的人在他的病房来来去去。他们中的大部分都是前来寻找心目中的灵魂伴侣浪漫故事，在意识到不可能得到比“无可奉告”更友好的回复时，便讪讪地离开了。但还有一些人，比如麦格，会十分真切地关心他的身体状况和想法，并留下傻兮兮的礼物。很不幸，这类人能够直接无视他的不友善，似乎在他们看来能够拥有灵魂伴侣的人，无论再怎么难以相处，都只是带刺的小甜心。

斯内普为这个想法暗自作呕时，布莱克正往他脑子里灌注更多的幸灾乐祸。唯一的安慰是他知道布莱克同他一样不胜其烦，想来一场传奇冤狱受众也不会少。

但并非每时每刻都那么轻松，白天他们尚且能勉强相安无事，到了晚上，尤其是在正式放假、城堡里的人骤然减少之后，链接的存在便变得格外令人不适。可怕的回忆总是在他们脑中重放，两人几乎每晚都会被双方的噩梦惊醒；他知道布莱克时常梦见万圣节发生的一切，也知道这个男人时常在半梦半醒间尖叫和挣扎，以为自己正被摄魂怪抓在手中。

只有一次他试图提供帮助，因为布莱克的反应剧烈到要把他也弄得恐慌发作了，但随即一阵恶毒的情感倒涌而来，几乎灼穿他的灵魂。于是他明白在和平的表象下，对方从未停止恨他。

布莱克会切断链接，对此他不曾怀疑，就像他即便在成倍的恐慌中颤抖时也没怀疑过自己会想念这一切。他们康复得很快，斯内普一直在想象链接的断裂造成怎样的痛苦，但到七月快要结束、布莱克走进他的病房时，他仍然没有准备好。

布莱克的头发剪短了，穿着合身的T恤和牛仔裤，显露已经恢复了不少的肌肉线条。斯内普勉强承认学生时期那些小女生对他的崇拜不无道理。

“庞弗雷夫人同意给我放个假。”至少此刻布莱克和他一样不自在。“哈利的两岁生日要到了，我得去看看他。”

好吧，别的可以等等。“你该考虑做他的监护人。”

“我，抚养一个婴儿？天哪。”布莱克耸耸肩，“光是这个念头就让我想逃去墨西哥。”

斯内普看着他，布莱克前后晃动，盯住墙壁与天花板交界处的某个角落。

“我不知道，我得先去看看。”他又说，“无论如何我都会想办法搬到德思礼家旁边的，邓不利多说让哈利留在他们附近很重要。如果他们对他太糟糕……那么好吧。我会活下来的，我猜。”

“什么时候切断链接？”斯内普突兀地问。

布莱克的目光落回他身上，气氛刹那间改变了，他看出对方下颌和肩颈的紧绷，如果布莱克现在掏出魔杖，他也不会惊讶的。

“有点迫切啊。”布莱克说，“就我所知，你并不想这么做。”

斯内普吸进一口气，他能忍受很多东西但不包括这个，要是布莱克打算怜悯他——

“所以决定权在我手里了。起初我想着越快越好——到现在我也没放弃这个想法。”他强调了后半句，然后换上了一副快速、经过排练的腔调，“在詹姆和莉莉的事上，你的责任并不比我大。我支持他们将安全交付到自己之外的人手里，又说服他们选择了错误的人；而如果知道预言指的是哈利，你绝不会那么做的——问题在于，如果不是呢？”

斯内普压抑住寒颤，这也是他在那之后反复质问自己的问题。

“你知道伏地魔从不手软，但还是选择将预言的内容告诉他，你知道他一定会找到并杀死那个孩子。不满一岁的孩子。”布莱克严厉、冷酷地说，“对此你有什么要说的吗？”

“如果你打算切断链接后把我送进阿兹卡班，随意。”斯内普咬紧了牙关，“但要是你想听我忏悔或者诸如此类——”

“这事儿你已经干得够多了，此时此刻我都能感觉到。”布莱克打断了它，“那什么用也没有。”

斯内普没能克制住退缩的动作，他不让自己躲开布莱克的视线，对方却先看向窗外，神色松弛下来。

“邓不利多向我保证他对你的信任牢不可破，比起我自己，我宁愿相信他。”布莱克摇摇头，“但无论如何，他并不在你的脑子里，而且他很忙。现在事情是这样，如果有一天它变了，得有个人能第一时间发现。”

他移回目光，斯内普眯起眼。

“我暂时不切断链接，这只是为了盯着你。”布莱克一字一顿地说，“只要有一天，哪怕一个瞬间，你停止忏悔，动了什么歪念头，我会知道的。到时候我会不惜一切阻止你。你明白我的意思。”

“彼此彼此，布莱克。”斯内普回给他一个假笑。

布莱克离开后，他下了床，打开窗户。夏日温暖湿润的空气扑面而来，场地上绿草如茵，黑湖边高高的山毛榉在微风中晃动，巨乌贼懒洋洋地将一只触角伸出水面，击碎一片波光。这时链接突然远去，斯内普想象着那条大狗在霍格莫得热闹的小路上撒欢儿奔跑，惊吓周围的行人。

然后，他真正地微笑起来。

Fin


End file.
